1. Field of the Invention
The present invention includes a hybrid electric vehicle conversion kit for a conventional internal combustion engine vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is a general desire to improve performance, increase fuel economy or gas mileage, and/or reduce tailpipe emissions from conventional internal combustion engine vehicles. In response to these desires, hybrid electric vehicles (“HEVs”) have been developed that incorporate an electric drive system typically in combination with a smaller internal combustion engine and a generator. Known HEVs offer some advantages, but still require the person to purchase a separate and/or a new vehicle.
There is a need for a simple conversion kit to provide the benefits of a HEV to a conventional internal combustion engine vehicle.